HOPE
by sophk
Summary: The definition of HOPE is that an event will turn out for the best; or the feeling that what is wanted can be had. This is a story of both; a case of a missing little girl, hope is needed to bring her back. And the life full of hope that Aaron has wanted seems to be possible. Enjoy! Please review, would love opinions!
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE (**definition: that an event will turn out for the best; or the feeling that what is wanted can be had)

* * *

**_And once we have the condition of peace and joy in us, we can afford t_****_o be in any situation. Even in the situation of hell, we will be able to_**

**_contribute our peace and serenity. The most important thing is for each of _****_us to have some freedom in our heart, some stability in our heart,_**

**_ some _****_peace in our heart. Only then will we be able to relieve the suffering around us._**

_** \- Thich Nhat Hanh**_

* * *

"Yes, sir. We are on are way." Hotch hung up the phone. He walked out of his office, "Dave." He says as he ran down the stairs. By this time the team is on their feet and ready to go. They know it is a case, and it is urgent. "A little girl was kidnapped at Dupont Circle. I will fill everyone in on the way." Hotch informed them. "Garcia, I will call you with details. Dave, Reid, Kate you're with me." He ordered.

"Who is she?" Rossi asked.

"Caroline Foster." Hotch replied. Dave has a look of shock upon his face.

As they are on their way, Hotch filled them in on what is known. "Approximately, thirty minutes ago, three year-old Caroline Foster was abducted while in the park; she was with her nanny, Ruth Roberts. According to witnesses' statements they saw two men approach the nanny and then saw her fall to the ground. One of the men picked up the little girl and ran. The child was kicking and screaming, so it attracted attention. The nanny had been drugged; she is at the hospital at the moment. When we get to the location, Morgan and JJ go the park and see what you can find out. Talk to the witnesses, check to see if anyone could ID them. The rest of us will go to the residence, the girl's Mother, Jade Foster, was in New York attending a meeting. But, has been notify and is on her way home. By the way, the child is the granddaughter of Vice-President Foster. That is why we are trying to keep the media away as long as possible."

Rossi spoke, "I know them, and they're a good, strong family. We need to bring Caroline home." He stated.

"Talk to us, Garcia." Hotch said.

"This is what I have on Mother and baby. Jade Leigh Foster born December 1976, Mother, Rose Leigh Mann, she died 2012 of cancer. Father, Charles Foster, Vice President of the United States. The very attractive, Jade attended Columbia University graduated top of class, degree in Journalism. Now she is a freelance journalist, author, teaches courses at Georgetown University. Very respected, awards for reporting and writing, won a Pulitzer. No flags in her life at all. She gave birth to Caroline Alanna Foster March 2, 2011 at Walter Reed Hospital." Garcia reported.

"As for the nanny, Ruth Roberts, born in Dublin, Ireland in 1950, her family moved to the U.S in 1969." She continued. "Roberts started working as a nanny in 1985; impressive recommendations from former employers, of which there were only three; all senators. Jade Foster hired her in December of 2010 three months before she gave birth to Caroline"

"What about the girl's father?" Hotch asked.

"Sir, I'm looking; nothing is showing up. The birth certificate reads _unknown_ in that space. The only man's name I can find in Jade's background is Michael Sean McClain; they purchased the rowhouse on Dupont Circle in 2005. Oh, he died in November of 2009, so he is not the father. Unless, it was frozen sperm." Garcia says quietly. "I will keep checking, give you a call back when I have more."

The two SUV's pull in front of Ms. Foster's rowhouse. The Metro PD and the Secret Service have already arrived. "I would say that the Vice-President is here." Kate remarked.

"Be my guess." Rossi replied.

Morgan and JJ head across the street to the park.

The other four of them walk in the residence, "I'm Agent Calvin Grote, head of Secret Service for the Vice-President." Hotch does the introductions. "The Vice President is in the kitchen, follow me."

They walk in they see the Vice-President; he is holding his head in his hands. "Sir, the FBI is here." Grote says.

He looked up, "Dave, you have to find Caroline." He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"We will, Chuck. We are here to do that. This is Agent Aaron Hotchner, Agent Kate Callahan, and Dr. Spencer Reid." Rossi introduced. The Vice President stood up; he shook hands with all of them.

"Do you think this has something to do with my position?" Vice President asked.

"At this time, we don't know, sir. We do have an FBI team looking into that possibility." Hotch replied.

"Sir, when do you expect your daughter?" Hotch asked.

"She should be here anytime." VP Foster said.

"When did she go to New York?" Rossi questioned.

"This morning she took the 9:00 flight." The Vice President replied.

About that time, they heard a woman voice, "Have you found her? Where's my baby?" She saw her Dad and ran to him and cried, just for a moment then pulled herself together. "What do you know?" Jade asked. She took Dave's hand. "Please find her, Dave." She said with tears running down her cheeks. He held her hand.

"We will, Jade, calm down. We need some information from you." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"Anything." Jade said quietly.

"We need to talk with you." Hotch said.

Mr. Foster stood up and said to the others in the room, "Could we have some privacy, please." The Secret Service walked out of the room. She took a seat at the table, Hotch and Dave sat across from her, her Dad beside of her. Kate and Reid stood to the side against the wall.

"Ms. Foster, when was the last time you saw Caroline?" Hotch asked.

"This morning about 7:30, I woke her up to say goodbye, and to tell her I would be home in time to read to her tonight. She asked why she couldn't go with me? God, I should have taken her." She paused and closed her eyes.

"Do you always wake her in the mornings?" Hotch asked.

"Not always, but if I'm going to be home late I do. I'm usually home by 3:00 everyday." She said.

"Have you noticed anyone following you, anyone paying attention to Caroline?" Dave asked.

"No, nothing like that. Ruth and I both watch her very carefully. Do you know what they gave Ruth?" Jade questioned.

"Not yet, they are waiting on the test results. But, it was most likely a paralytic. Her reaction would have been immediate. That would have given them the time they would have needed to carryout the kidnapping." Reid told her.

"Caroline's father, could he had been involved?" Hotch questioned knowing that there is no mention of him.

"No. He has never had any contact with her." She answered.

"Does he know about her? We need to know everything to help find her." Hotch unjudgmentally asked.

She looked at her Dad, he nodded. "Yes, he knows about her. I told him when I found out I was pregnant; he wasn't interested in becoming a father. He legally relinquished all his rights, he asked that I never tell anyone that he was the father. Steven Mitchell, he's a film director." She admitted. Of course, they all were familiar with the name; he is a very well known film director.

"But, he never had contact of any kind?" Dave asked.

"No, the last time I heard from him was about two month after Caroline was born. He just wanted to make sure everything went okay." She answered.

"Was there a financial arrangement of any kind?" Hotch asked.

"No. Not even a mention of it." Jade said sternly. "Excuse me for a moment, please." She got up and walked out of the room.

"Chuck, who else knew about it?" Dave asked.

"On our side, our attorney, and the two of us, even Rose never knew. And as far as I know he kept it between himself and one attorney. They both agreed to it, there was no animosity between them. It was something that happened and they dealt with it." Chuck answered.

"And I had never regretted the decision. She is my life." Jade said as she returned to her seat.

"We are going to have to get in touch with him?" Hotch informed her.

"Can I talk to him first?" She asked.

"Afraid that is not possible, Jade. But, we will explain everything to him." Dave assured her.

She looks at the clock, "It's Caroline's naptime." She said quietly.

The Agents at the hospital called, the nanny is awake. "Reid go talk to her." Hotch ordered.

Rossi and Hotch continued to question Jade and her Dad. They are trying to fine a connection to the kidnapping. Finally, they finish. Hotch took a call from Garcia, she has left messages for Steven Mitchell, but has not talked to him. "According to his people he is traveling to Baltimore today." She reported.

"I'm going to make some coffee." Jade said getting up and going in the kitchen. She stand there and began to fill the container, as she looked around she saw Caroline's princess plate and cup. She broke down and cried. Kate walked in, went over and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just feel so helpless." Jade told her.

"It's okay, I have a child, and I don't know that I would do in your place. But, we will do our best find her." Kate said.

"I know everyone will." Jade said. They finish making coffee and putting out the cups. They take coffee into the dining room to her Dad, Rossi and Hotch.

Agent Grote walked in, "Excuse me, sir you have a call, they say it is extremely important." He said.

"Who is it?" Chuck asked.

"Steven Mitchell, sir." Cal replied.

"Why would he be calling? Tell them to put him through." Chuck said.

Rossi immediately called Garcia to record the call and get a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hotch nodded. "Charles Foster." He said very seriously.

"Hello, this is Steve Mitchell, I just got a message about my daughter missing? I'm trying to find Jade, sir is everything okay?" Steve asked sounding very upset. The Vice-President handed the phone to Hotch.

"Mr. Mitchell, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. What did you receive and when did you receive it?" Hotch asked.

"A picture of a little girl, with a message that read, We have your daughter. Will contact you with demands. I just landed in Baltimore the email came into my phone about an hour ago. Do they have the little girl?" He asked.

"She was taken earlier today. We will need you to come to our office; we will arrange to have you brought here. An agent will be in touch." Hotch told him.

"Anything you need me to do." He offered. "Agent Hotchner, is Jade there? May I talk to her?"

"Just a moment." Hotch told him. "Ms. Foster, he would like to speak to you." She walked over and took the phone from his hand.

"Steve." She said holding back tears. "You received a picture of my baby?"

"Yes, I just sent it to the Agent. Don't worry they will find her and get your little girl back to you. I will do everything I can to help. I'm on my way." Steve told her.

She looked at Hotch, "I want to see the picture." She firmly said. Hotch handed his phone to her. "Caroline, she looks okay. Wonder if they got her something to eat?" Jade said crying.

"I just sent the picture to your phone." Hotch told her.

"Thank you." She said.

Hotch stepped out of the room to placed a couple more calls, and walked in to inform Jade and her Dad, that the team was returning to the BAU Offices.

"I'm going with you, I need to be close." She said. Hotch stared at her.

"Dave, you and rest of the team go on the office, I will wait on Ms. Foster to get ready." Hotch told him.

"Thank you. And please call me Jade." She said. She walked into her room, changed her clothes and pulled her hair back. Jade walked into Caroline's room picked up her sweater, a fuzzy blanket and Booey, her favorite bear. She stuck them in a canvas bag. Then walked back into the dining room. "Ready." She kissed her Dad goodbye and told him she loved him. It was decided that he would remain at the house just in case.

They got in the SUV, Hotch set bag in the back. "I'm sorry if I upset you by asking about a financial arrangement. It was a question I had to ask." Hotch apologized.

"I understand, don't worry about it." Jade said quietly.

"Is that Caroline's favorite bear? Jack, my son had a red dog named George." he commented.

"Booey Bear, she has slept with him since she was born. My Mom got it for her. She will miss him, tonight. Of course, she has never spent a night without me." She said beginning to weep.

Hotch put his hand on her arm, "Jade, we are doing everything we can to bring her back to you. The fact is they made contact is a good sign." He tried to reassure her.

"I know I just can't image my life without her." She sighed. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

It was just before 5:30 when they walked through the doors of the BAU. They walked up the stairs; the team gathered in the conference room. "Jade wait in here for the moment." He told her as she took a seat in his office.

He walked into the conference room. "Anything?"

"Mitchell is on his way, should be here anytime." Dave reported.

"Good, Dave, you and I will conduct the interview." Hotch said.

"We need background on the relationship." Dave remarked.

"Let's talk with her in my office." Hotch said. The two men walk into Hotch's office. Jade is staring out the window.

"Has something happened?" She asked.

"No, nothing new. We need for you to tell us about your relationship with Mitchell." Dave said.

"We need the information before we interview him. Anything you say will be kept private." Hotch assured her. She sat down on the sofa; they sat across from her.

Hotch handed her a bottle of water. "Thank you." Jade said taking a very deep breath. "I wasn't in a good place in my life, seven months before the man I loved had been killed and I was having a difficult time moving on. I went to Paris to live for while, I wasn't working, I was supposed to be, but didn't feel like it. I was offered an assignment to interview director Steve Mitchell; he was in France working on a film. Thought it would be good for me to work, again. So, I went to the set on a Wednesday to do the interview. After the interview, he invited me to dinner. I ended up staying for the next four days. We both walked away not really planning on seeing each other again." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Six weeks later, I discovered I was pregnant. I contacted Steve; he was in Paris at the time. We talked it over; he didn't want to be involved. Which was fine with me, I contacted my Dad and he arranged for his attorney to draw up the papers for Steve to relinquish all parental rights to the child. A week later, we met in a hotel room in Paris and signed them. The next time I heard from him was May 2011, Caroline was two months old. He called late one night to see if everything went okay. I told him I delivered a beautiful, sweet baby girl. No other questions were asked. The call was probably less than five minutes long. That was our relationship." Jade finished her statement.

"The day you signed the legal agreement, who was in attendance." Hotch asked.

"Steve, his attorney, Dad, our attorney, and myself. That was it." Jade answered.

"You felt no resentment from him or for him?" Dave asked.

"Not at all, there were no emotional feelings attached to those few days. It was totally physical, lust not love." Jade said. "We had a great time, but it was over."

Morgan text Hotch that Mitchell has arrived, "He's here. You can wait in here." Hotch said. As they walked out of the office she picked up Booey Bear and cuddled the stuff toy against her chest.

They walked in the room; Steven Mitchell is seated at the table.

"Mr. Mitchell, I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Rossi. We need to ask you some questions."

"Have you found her, have you heard anything?" Steven questioned.

"No, sorry we haven't. Tell us about your relationship with Jade Foster?" Rossi inquired.

"I wouldn't call it a relationship, she came to a location shoot to interview me. We had a great time for few days, and then she left. Neither of us was looking for a relationship. There wasn't any discussion about seeing each other again or of even staying in touch. We were both at stressful points in our lives. Anyway, a couple of months after she calls and tells me she is pregnant, I didn't want a baby. But, she did, and didn't care if I was in baby's life. We met for dinner and discussed it. I relinquished my rights to the child and she agreed never to tell anyone I was the father. I trusted her, maybe I shouldn't have. How did someone find out that I was the father?" He asked.

"That is what we are trying to find out, three people knew on her side. What about your side, how many knew?" Hotch questioned.

"My attorney and myself." Steve answered.

"Mr. Mitchell, you said it was a stressful time in your life, why?" Hotch asked.

"My wife had filed for divorce the week before. And I could tell Jade was trying to get over something or someone, I don't know what. We didn't talk much about our lives or anything else." Steve replied.

Hotch's phone buzzed; he stepped to the back of the room. "Send me the information. Thank you."

He walked back over to the table, "Is this your phone number?" Hotch asked.

Steve looked at it, "No it's my wife's." He said.

"Did you know that she had been in contact with a private detective agency, according to your bank records she paid them $3000. Do you know what they would have been working on for her?" Hotch stated.

"That must be a mistake she wouldn't need a detective." Steve replied.

"Did she know about the child?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I told her about six weeks ago. She is six-months pregnant we were talking what our baby would be like and I thought she should know. But, I didn't give her any details." Steve said thinking back to the conversation.

"What did you tell her?" Hotch demanded.

"I told her it was around three years ago, the woman was a reporter and it happened in France." Steve admitted.

"Where is your wife now?" Dave asked.

"She went to the hotel to rest." Dave walks out of the room. "I'm sure my wife had nothing to do with this." He defended his wife.

Hotch looked at him and said, "Wait here." And walked out of the room.

"Kate and Morgan are on the way to pickup Pamela Mitchell at the hotel." Dave informed him.

Hotch and Dave walked into the conference room, JJ, Reid and Garcia are at the table, "Find us everything you can on Pamela Mitchell and the private detective company she used." Hotch ordered.

"On it, sir." Garcia replied

"So, you think the wife is behind it? What would be the motive?" JJ asked.

"It could be jealously, wanting her child to be her only offspring." Reid replied

"I can see that, if he had a relationship with the child, but he has never seen the child and he gave up all rights to her. This child wasn't a threat." JJ said.

"Women do strange things when they are pregnant." Rossi reminded everyone.

"They are on their way back with Mrs. Mitchell." Hotch reported.

"I think JJ and I should talk with her." Dave said. Hotch agreed.

"I'm going to check on Jade and see if she needs anything." Hotch said.

He walked down the hall and into his office; she is sitting on the sofa still holding the bear. "Any news? Was Steve any help?" Jade asked.

He took a seat in the chair across from her. "We may have a lead. We're checking it out now. I will tell you all the details as soon as we have any. We have ordered in dinner, I will make sure someone comes and tells you." He said.

"Agent Hotchner, don't worry about me. I'm not hungry." She said.

"You need to eat, it could be a long night. The name is Aaron, by the way." He said with a slight smile.

Just then Rossi came to the door, "They are here." He said.

"I have to go. Eat something." He ordered her. She nodded.

Pamela Mitchell was put into an interrogation room, Dave and JJ go in. "Mrs. Mitchell, I'm Agent Rossi and this is Agent Jareau we need to ask you a few questions." Dave said.

"Where is my husband? Why am I here?" She demanded.

"Why did you hire Thomas and Kirk Detective Agency? Who were you looking for?" Dave asked.

"I was trying to find someone." She replied.

"Mrs. Mitchell, we know that you hired them to find your husband's child. Did they?" JJ asked.

"Oh, my god. Do you think they did this? Yes, I hired them. I just wanted a picture of the child. They found out the Mother's name, and that she had a little girl. But, couldn't locate them. There is a copy of the report in my email. Did I cause this? Oh, my god." She said starting to cry. Dave walked out.

Hotch and Reid are standing outside the room watching, "She didn't have anything to do with it. Our best suspects are the detectives she hired. I'll bring the husband in." Dave told them.

Hotch and Reid returned to the conference room. Morgan and Kate are going over the report given to the wife by the detective agency and eating. "Finding anything?" Reid questioned.

"A very incomplete report. This is nothing more than names and birth dates. No addresses, no pictures, and no telephone numbers. My guess is the scumbags decided to keep the information for their own gain." Kate said.

Hotch walked into his office. "Food is here." He said.

"Aaron, thanks but I think I will pass. It's almost nine; she is probably asleep by now. I hope so." She started to cry. He sat down beside of her put his arm around her shoulder and comforted her.

"We are following a lead. We will find her." He assured her.

"Go, find my baby. I will be fine." Jade told him.

About that time Kate walked in carrying a bowl of soup. "Here you need to eat. We can't be worried about you. So, eat your soup." She said as she sets the bowl on Hotch's desk.

Hotch helped her up. "Thank you, I will eat, I promise." Jade said.

Hotch got a text, "Garcia ready. I will keep you update." He said as he turned and followed Kate out of the room.

"I hate it when bad things happen to good people." Kate said.

The entire team gathered at the table, Garcia did the presentation "Thomas &amp; Kirk Detective Agency, started in 2005 by two retired LAPD officers, Paul Thomas and Lester Kirk. You have their bios on your tablets. In the last three years business has been really bad, on the verge of closing. I put a call in to the office number; it goes directly to voice mail. And I have an alert on their phones, so if they are turned on we can find their location." Garcia reported.

"Garcia run the flight lists out of California from the last seven days. Morgan call and talk to the LAPD. Find out everything you can about these two." They continued to do research for the next three hours. Morgan had talk with a Captain in the LAPD; he said the two didn't have a good reputation on the force; he would send their sealed records. "We need to get some rest, go home see you at six." Hotch said.

Hotch walked in his office, Jade had fallen asleep on the sofa. He pulled the blanket out of her bag and gently put it over her. He picked up the half eaten bowl of soup from his desk, and pulled the door almost shut. He walks toward the conference room. "Going home?" Dave asked.

"No, I will nap on the sofa in the conference room. You?" He asked.

"I'll be in my office." Dave said as he walked away.

Around 5:15, Hotch walked down to the break area and made coffee. "Thought I smelled coffee." Jade said.

"Should be finished soon, want a cup?" He smiled.

"Yes, please." She said.

"I thought I heard you up earlier?" He said.

"I called my Dad. Thanks for covering me up, by the way. Did you get some rest?" She asks.

"Enough, you?" Aaron questioned.

"Some." She nodded.

"Everyone will be in at 6:00 and we will start again." He told her.

Dave came down the stairs, "Is the coffee ready?" Dave asked giving Jade a hug.

"Almost." She replied.

They got their coffee and sat at the table, and updated her on the case. "So, they will probably get in touch with Steve today?" She questioned.

"Most likely. We are getting closer to having Caroline back with you." Dave assured her.

Just then the Secret Service agents walked in, "Dad's here." Jade said. They stood up. Her Dad walked over and hugged her.

"We are going to get through this and Caroline will be fine. She a strong little girl, just like her Mom. Remember her Nana is watching over her." He whispered.

"I know Mom is watching over all of us. I love you, Dad." She said.

"I love you, too, baby. And Mom always told us never to give up hope." Dad kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

In walked more Secret Service agents carrying in boxes of assorted pastries, bagels and breakfast sandwiches. "Thought everyone could use some food. And here," her Dad handed her a bag, "Ruth packed you some clothes and stuff. She is fine; she is staying at your house today." Dad told her.

"I talked with her last night for quite awhile. She blaming herself, I told her she couldn't do that." She said.

He wiped a tear off her cheek, "I'm going to be at my office for a little while this morning. I will check in with you. If there is any news call me immediately." He told her, Hotch and Dave.

"We will, sir." Hotch replied.

"I will walk you out, Chuck." Dave said. Jade kissed him bye.

Morgan, Garcia, Kate and JJ past the Vice President and Rossi in the hallway. He stopped and said good morning to them. "Dad delivered food if anyone is hungry." Jade told them as they walked in. She picked up her bag and headed to the restroom to change. She passed Reid and Rossi in the hallway.

They start going over more of the witnesses' accounts. Hotch received a call from Steve Mitchell, "I just got a text, it reads Five million dollars wired to off shore account by noon today. Little girl comes home. Will send details. What do we do?" Steve asked.

"We are on our way." Hotch replied.

"Morgan, JJ, and Reid come with me. Dave, you and Kate stay here." They run out.

Jade stormed out into the hallway, "Aaron, has something happened?"

"Jade we need to go, Dave will bring you up to date." Aaron said quickly.

"Dave, Kate what's going on?" she asked following them back into the conference room carrying Booey Bear. They took a seat at the table, and Dave explained what has taken place. "That's good. It means she's alive, right?" Jade asked.

"It's good." Dave nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Hotch knocked on the Mitchell's door. "Any other contact?" He asked as Steve opened the door.

"None. What do I need to do? I have the money, I will pay the ransom to get her back to her Mom." He stated

"It's not that simple, you wire the money, they still may not return the girl." Morgan said.

"When they contact you again, you have to ask for proof that Caroline is still alive." Hotch advised him.

About twenty minutes later, a phone call comes in, Steve answered, "Hello."

"We will text you the information on where the money is to be wired. Then we will return the little girl." The kidnapper told them.

"No, before I wire the money, I have to know that Caroline is alive and unharmed." Steve sternly said.

"We will send you proof." The man said as he hung up.

Back at the BAU, Garcia came running in, "Last call came from a burner phone. But, I found the flights; they flew in on different days and airlines from different locations. Linda Kirk, the wife of Lester Kirk, is with them. Background for her is on your tablets. I added her phone to the alert. I will continue to try to locate them." Garcia quickly stated.

"Great job." Kate confirmed.

Dave contacted Hotch and gave him the update.

Garcia screamed, "One of the phones just turned on I have a location." She tells them as she sending them the address.

"Meet you there." Rossi tells Hotch.

"I'm going!" Jade yelled.

"No, you're not. I will call you." Dave ordered her.

Dave and Kate run toward the door. As Kate passed, Jade handed her Booey Bear, "Here take this, just in case." She said. Kate nodded and grabbed the bear. Jade sat down at the round table beside of Garcia.

"The location is a motel, the Capital Inn. Be safe." Garcia tells them.

"Call SWAT to meet us." Hotch ordered.

Garcia takes Jade's hand. "They are the best at what they do." she said.

"I know, Penelope." Jade replied. They wait.

"I need to call my Dad and let him know what happening." Jade says. She walked out in the hallway. "He's on his way." She tells Garcia taking a seat beside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Hotch, Morgan and Reid arrived at the location, they park in a lot down the street. The SWAT team is on site.

Hotch called Dave, "What is your ETA?"

"Just down the block." Dave replied.

"We need the room number." Hotch said. Rossi and Kate pulled into the motel and go into the office. The rest of them moved in to position.

"We have all of them. The two men are in Room 125, at the end of the building. The woman and Caroline are in Room 212." Dave reported as they gathered at the SUV. "Positive ID from the desk clerk on all three." Dave added.

"Morgan, you and Rossi take SWAT officers to Room 125. The rest of us will take Room 212. Let me know when you are in place." Hotch see the bear in the backseat, he opened the door and grabbed it. He stuck the bear under his vest.

SWAT followed Morgan and Rossi waiting for instructions. Hotch, Kate and Reid along with three SWAT officers headed up the stairs. About five minutes later Morgan called, "We are a go."

"On my count." Hotch replied. "Three, two, one."

SWAT busted in both doors in unison, "FBI, get down on the floor." They yelled as they entered.

In Room 212, a woman screamed, a little girl started to cry. Hotch scooped up Caroline and took her outside. She is still upset. "Caroline, it's okay. You want to go see your Mommy?" Hotch asked her, he pulled out the bear. "Look it's Booey Bear." Hotch smiled at her.

She calmed down and hugged her bear. "I want my Mommy." Caroline whimpered still terrified.

"We are going to call her right now, honey." He said.

"Go, we have this." Dave said running up the stairs. Then turned and said to the handcuffed woman, "Linda Kirk, you are under arrest for kidnapping."

Hotch carried Caroline and put her in the SUV. Kate got in the backseat with her. Hotch called, "Garcia, is Jade next to you?"

"Yes." She said a little hesitating slightly, so afraid of what may be said next.

"Good, put us on speaker." Hotch sighed.

"Ready." Garcia told him smiling.

"We have someone who wants to talk to her Mommy." Hotch reported.

Jade started to cry and then she heard a little voice, "Mommy, hi Mommy." Caroline said lightly crying.

"Hi baby, are you okay?" Jade said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, I had McDonald's." She said very quietly.

"That's okay. Was it good?" Jade asked.

"Yummy and I got a toy!" Caroline giggled.

Hotch's voice came back on the phone "Tell Mommy bye. We will see her in about fifteen minutes."

"Bye, Mommy. Love you." Caroline said.

"Bye, honey. Love you. Thank you, all of you." Jade said as they hung up.

Her Dad was sitting at the table with them all were crying. "I told you they were the best." Penelope said with a smile.

Within five minutes, JJ walks in accompanied by the Mitchell's. They waited downstairs; JJ came up to the conference room. "The Mitchell's would like to speak with you." JJ said.

Jade looked at her Dad, "I can't, not now. Not until I see Caroline. Maybe, after?" She replied.

"Okay, I understand." JJ said. She went downstairs and showed them in to a waiting room across the hall.

Garcia's phone buzzed with a text, she smiled, "Time to go downstairs." The three of them went down and stood in front of the doors. Jade hears her little girl's giggles and took a deep breath, tears are flowing down her cheeks.

Reid and Kate walked in first and then Hotch carrying Caroline. "Mommy! Mommy!" Caroline screamed.

Jade ran over and snatched her child from Hotch. "Hi, baby." She showered her with kisses.

"Mommy, no cry. Love you." Caroline said patting her Mommy's face.

"I love you. I missed last night." She said. Jade just stands there holding her child for a few minutes.

Her Dad stepped over beside of them. "Hi, Grandpa." Caroline said with a smile.

He hugs both of them. "Hi, Caroline." He said.

"Go to Grandpa for a minute." She said. He took her over and sat down.

"Did you catch all of them?" She asked her hand grasping Aaron's arm.

"Yes, they were all at the motel. They have all been arrested." Hotch assured her.

"Thank you." She hugs him and then the rest of the team. She looked over at Caroline. "JJ, are they still here?"

"Yes." She replied.

Jade says, "Caroline, come here, I want you to meet a couple of friends." She said taking Caroline's hand, then followed JJ.

JJ knocked on the door Jade and Caroline entered. "Caroline, this is a friend of mine, Mr. Mitchell and his wife."

Tears filled Steve's eyes, he knelt down, "Well, hello Caroline. You are a very pretty little girl."

Caroline smiled, "Thanks." She said shyly.

They visited for a few more minutes and then Jade opened the door, "JJ, will you take Caroline back to Grandpa, please?" She asked.

"Of course." JJ said as she took the little girl's hand. Jade closed the door.

"Thank you for helping. But, the agreement still stands. She is my child." She said firmly.

"I understand and it is fine." Steve said.

"And I just want to say how sorry, I am. I didn't..."His wife started to say; she was quickly interrupted by Jade.

"I don't want to hear it. I hope you never have to go through what I have in the last twenty-four hours. Have a great life. Goodbye." She turned left the room.

She walks back in, Rossi and Morgan have returned. Dave is holding Caroline, "We are just catching up." He told Jade.

"Everything all right?" Dad asked.

"Great." Jade smiled and hugged him. The team glanced to the hallway and saw JJ escort the Mitchell's out of the building.

"Do you need anything else from us at the moment?" She asked.

"No. Someone may contact you about making a formal statement in a week or two." Hotch said with a smile.

"Are you ready to go home, little one?" She asked. Caroline came over and grabbed her leg.

"I will get your bag from my office." Hotch headed up the stairs.

"Caroline, tell everyone bye and thank you." Grandpa instructed her.

"Thanks, bye bye." She says. Everyone smiled, Hotch returned.

Caroline hugged him. "Thank you, Aaron. Thank you all, so much." Jade smiled.

"Yes, thank you. You are an excellent team. If I can ever be of service, don't hesitate to call." The Vice-President said. "All right, guys we are ready."

From there they go directly to the pediatrician office. The Doctor confirmed that Caroline is perfect, no signs of any abuse or trauma. They are home by 3:00 life is normal, again.

The team is finishing up and getting ready to head home for the day, Dave called everyone to the conference room. "I just got a call from the Vice-President, he wanted to let all of you know that the doctor gave Caroline a clean bill of health. No signs of any abuse or trauma. And to tell you all thank you, again." Dave relayed.

"Rossi, you never told us how you know the Vice-President?" Morgan asked.

"I have played poker with him for the last fifteen years. He's a good poker player." He laughed.

"By the way, good job today. It's always nice when a case turns out this way. Now, go home, have a good evening." Hotch commented with a smile.

About 9:00 P.M, Jade's phone vibrated, "Hello." She answered in a whisper.

"Hello, Jade. Aaron Hotchner. I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

"No. I'm lying here in bed watching Caroline sleep." Jade replied.

"I just thought I would call and see how both of you were?" he said.

"We are fine. The doctor said she was perfect and she seems fine. She was a little hungry, but Ruth fixed her pancakes, her favorite food. And she fell asleep before the end of the story tonight." She replied

"And you?" He asked.

"My memories of the event will last a longer than hers, but I will recover. For the moment I'm going to keep her close. Thank you for all of your support. I appreciate it." Jade told him.

"You're welcome, I'm happy it turned out this way. Well, you two take care of each other. Goodnight." Aaron said.

"Thank you for checking in on us. Goodnight, Aaron." Jade said softly. She layed her head on the pillow, put her arm around her little girl. Jade softly kissed Caroline's rosy cheek, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Six weeks later on a Friday evening, Aaron is having dinner with some friends at restaurant in Dupont circle. As they are leaving, he heard someone call his name. He looked over and saw Jade Foster at the bar.

He walked over, "Hi Jade. How have you been?" He asked giving her a quick hug.

"Great, Aaron. This is my friend Maya. Did you have a nice dinner?" she asked.

"Very good. How's Caroline?" He inquired.

"Wonderful, more amazing everyday." She smiled.

"Well, I better go; nice seeing you." Aaron said.

"Good seeing you, also. Take care. Bye." She replied.

He turned and walked away, but glanced back one more time before he left the restaurant.

About a week and a half later, Hotch is sitting on his sofa going over files. Jack is asleep and the house is quiet. He does what he has been thinking of for the last week; he called Jade.

"Hello." She answered.

"Jade, Aaron Hotchner. Hope it isn't too late to be calling." He asked.

"Not at all. I'm sitting here going over term papers. So, I could use a break. How are you?" She questioned.

"Good, I'm sitting here reading crime reports. Jack's in bed, so all is quiet." He said.

"It is here, too. We went to the zoo today, so Caroline was really tired." She told him.

"The zoo, that's a fun adventure with a three year old." He laughed.

"Thank goodness, Ruth was with us. That made it a lot easier." Jade said.

"It was really nice to see you last week. And I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this weekend. If you are not busy?" He asked kind of stumbling through the invitation.

"That would be very nice. When?" She replied.

"Saturday night? About 8:00." He suggested.

"That will work for me." She said cheerfully.

"Great, I will see you then. Bye." He said.

"Sounds good. See you on Saturday. Bye." She hung up.

Aaron arrived at her house at 7:55, Ruth opened the door, "Hello, you must be Aaron, I'm Ruth. Jade will be right in, she is just putting Caroline to bed." She informed him.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"I'm ready." Jade walked into the room. "Hi, Aaron. Ruth, Caroline is asleep. We won't be too late."

"Don't worry about it. You two have a nice evening and relax. Bye." Ruth told them.

"You look gorgeous tonight." He said opening the car door for her.

"Thank you. That's a good start to the evening." Jade teased.

He had made a reservation at Capital Commons, a very nice restaurant. On the way, they talk about their kids and about being a single parent. A challenge sometimes, but both loved their children.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a curved booth with a beautiful view of the park. They ordered a glass of wine as they looked over the menu. Aaron ordered an appetizer, and they ordered dinner. "How is Caroline doing?" he asked.

"Good, the first couple of times we went to the park after the event, she was a little scared. But, she is over that now. I did take her to take to a Child Psychologist at couple of times. I think that help. I'm sure you heard the kidnappers did a plea deal, which was good. That finished it for us." She shared.

"I talked to the State's Attorney about the case, he was satisfied with the deal. Fifteen years for each of the men and five for the woman, is better than usual." He informed her.

"My Attorney told me the same thing." She said.

"And Caroline will be fine. When Jack's Mom was killed he was four; I took him to a therapist for a while, it helped." He assured her.

They go on to talk about the usual first date kind of things, college, background, and those types of subjects.

"I remember you from your CNN days, you would a very good on air reporter, why did you give it up?" Aaron asked.

"You have a good memory, that was a long time ago." She laughed. "I enjoyed the reporting, but not the attention. I received a lot of letters and pictures from the incarcerated; I prefer writing the stories."

He laughed, "I can understand that. You're teaching now, also?"

"Only, two classes a week, I enjoy working with the students. And you, how did you end up at the FBI?" she asked.

"I was a Federal Prosecutor for a few years. I prosecuted a lot of murder cases, I guess I want to try catching criminals instead of waiting for them to kill someone." He said.

"You are very good at your job, you made the right decision. You have an excellent team. Penelope and I have had a lunch a couple times. She is wonderful." She informed him. He smiled.

"Definitely, one of a kind." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't mention this date to her, I know you like your privacy." She assured him.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. What makes you think I'm a private person?" He asked.

"I'm a journalist, so I learned to do some profiling, too." She teased.

The meal arrived everything was excellent. They ordered another glass of wine "Want dessert?" He asked.

"No way. I always eat too much here to have dessert. Have you ever been to their Sunday Brunch? It's wonderful." She smiled.

"No, you and I will have to come back one Sunday." He flirted.

"We should bring the kids, they make great pancakes." She replied.

"That would be nice." He confirmed.

They talk, laugh and enjoy their evening. Then Aaron phone buzzed, "Excuse me, I have to take this." He said. "Hotchner...Call the team." He said hanging up. "I hate to do this."

"You have a case. No problem, I understand someone needs you. I can take a taxi home." Jade offered.

"No, I have time to drop you off." He assured her.

He pulled in front of her rowhouse; "You don't have to walk me to the door I know you need to go." She said.

"I have time, I will walk you to the door." He teased.

"Have it your way." She said as he opened her car door.

"I had a good time tonight." He said.

"I did too, really enjoyed it. Do you have time to kiss me goodnight?" She teased.

"I think I can work that in." He said lightly kissing her. Then passionately kissing her. "We will have do this again."

"The kiss or the date?" she questioned.

"Both." He teased. They kissed one more time, a very romantic kiss. "I'll call when we get back."

"I hope so." She said with a smile. They kissed again, another great kiss.

"I've got to go. Talk to you soon. Bye." Aaron sighed.

"Be careful, bye." Jade sighed.

Jade walked in the house, "You are home early. Bad date?" Ruth asked.

"No, he got called in to work. Maybe, it's good he did." Jade chuckled

"You like him?" Ruth questioned.

"Maybe, a little. How's Caroline." She said.

"Sound a sleep." Ruth smiled. "Well, Jade, I'm going home. See you Monday morning. Call if you need me before."

"I will. Thank you. Love you." Jade said.

"Love you, too." Ruth replied.

Jade checked on Caroline and then went to bed thinking about her date.

Aaron arrived at the BAU, "Out on a date?" Dave asked.

Aaron looked at him, "Why would you ask?" He questioned.

"You look like you have been on a date and a good one. Anybody I know?" Dave asked.

"We have a case, lets concentrate on that for the moment." Aaron said with a smile. Less than an hour later, they are on their way to Denver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It's Tuesday; Jade is sitting on the sofa, drinking bourbon and working on her book. Her phone rings, it is Aaron. "Hey, are you back?" she said.

"Yeah, got back late today." He replied.

"How did your case go?" she asked.

"We caught the guy. That is always a good." He snickered.

"How's Jack?" She said.

"He's good, glad I'm home. But, I talked with him at least twice a day while I'm gone. How's Caroline?" He asked.

"Becoming more independent everyday. It's kind of sad." She sighed.

"Jade, kids grow up. There is nothing we can do about it." He shared his wisdom.

"I know. When are we going out again?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you that? What about Saturday night?" he inquired.

"Saturday night won't work for me, sorry. I have a State Dinner at the White House to go to. Bet, you don't hear that everyday?" she teased.

"You're right, I have never heard that excuse." He laughed.

"Not an excuse, I promised Dad I would go with him. What are you doing on Friday?" She asked.

"It's more difficult on a Friday, I usually don't get out of the office until late. Jack does have a sleepover. I have to drop him off at 7:15. But, we could have a late dinner?" He said looking at his schedule.

"Let's make this easier. After you drop Jack off, come over here for dinner. I'll fix it. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Wonderful. Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes, you can come over anytime." She said.

"It's a date." He said. They talked for another twenty minutes. He also called on Thursday, just to say hello.

On Friday around 7:45, her doorbell rang. "Hi. Come on in." She said as Caroline scurried by. He stepped in the door, she kissed him.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Caroline, come here, please." Caroline came running, Mommy picked her up. "Caroline, this is Aaron."

"Hi Caroline, how are you? Those are pretty PJ's. " He smiled at her. She laid her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Now, you are going to be shy." Jade teased.

"Hi. My jammie's have doggies on them." Caroline pointed to one of the dogs.

Jade put her down. "She's getting ready to go to bed. Aren't you, Caroline?" Caroline shook her head yes.

"Come on Caroline, want me to read you a story." Aaron asked.

"Yeah." Caroline said with smile. She grabbed Aaron's hand.

"Okay, little one, let's get you in bed. Aaron going to read Winnie the Pooh." Jade whispered to her. She climbed into bed and covered up. He sat down beside of her, Jade sat on the foot of the bed. By the time he finished the story Caroline is asleep.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He whispered.

Jade kissed her, "I love you, baby."

They walk back in to the living room, "Thank you for helping." She said.

"My pleasure, I like reading bedtime stories. It's been a long time since I read Winnie the Pooh. I still read to Jack. We are starting the Harry Potter series." He said.

"That is so sweet. He will enjoy those, great books." She said as she placed her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I need to fix dinner." She laughed.

"I will help." He offered.

"Fine, get the salad out of the refrigerator." She prepared the salmon. "You can also, pour us a glass of wine and light the candles on the table."

"I can do that." He kissed her as he walked by. They fixed their plates and had a very nice dinner. They talked about their week.

"The salmon is delicious." He complimented.

"Thank you." She replied.

After he helped her clean up the kitchen, then they took their wine and sat on the sofa. They enjoyed another glass of wine. He kissed her. "I missed you this week."

"Sure, you were probably too busy to even think about me." She teased.

"Oh, I thought about you, many times." He said.

"What were thinking?" She laughed

"About this." He said pulling her over to him.

He stretched out on the sofa and she moved on top of him. His hands are running up and down her body, while he is kissing her. He flipped her over placed his body on top of her, she is so aroused as he started kissing her neck. She could tell he was, too. They are both enjoyed the feel of each other.

She is just about to suggest they move into the bedroom, when she felt a vibration, "Please, tell that is anything but your phone vibrating."

"God, I wish I could." He said as he sat up and straddled her. "Hotchner." He answered. He looked down at her smiling, and then he traced the rounds of her breasts with his fingers. "Tell the team we will meet at the office in forty." He ordered. He stretched back out on top of her, "I've got to go." He sighed.

"I know." She kissed him. He got up, then helped her up. They are both a little flushed.

He passionately kissed her. "Another night? I will make it up to you. I promise." He said as he rubbed his hand on her ass.

"I will hold you to that." She replied with a smile.

He opened the front door, "I'll call you. Bye." They shared a long deep very passionate kiss. "God." He took a deep breath.

"Bye, see you soon. Be careful." Jade said with a little laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hotch walked into the BAU; Rossi, Reid, Callahan and Garcia were already seated at the round table. He sat down beside of Rossi, "Another date? I'm impressed, same woman?" Dave teased.

"We have been spending way too much time together." Morgan stated to the group as he took a seat.

JJ arrived, "Sorry, traffic." She said clearing her throat.

"Let's get started, Garcia." Hotch ordered. They go over the details of the case, "Wheels up in twenty."

Bowman, South Dakota has a serial arsonist; the last fire killed two. They need to help stop him before he kills again. Hotch returned to his office, to grab his go bag.

Rossi walked in, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Hotch replied as they walked down the hallway.

"Sorry about your date. I did notice that Morgan and JJ had the same frustrated look on their faces as you do on yours." Rossi laughed. Hotch shook his head and smiled. The team left for Bowman.

The next day, Rossi and Hotch are driving back from visiting a crime scene, "So, what her name?" Dave asked.

"Whose name?" Hotch questioned.

"Come on, Aaron. I know that there is a woman in your life." He questioned.

"It's Jade Foster. I'm afraid that the team will think it is inappropriate for me to be seeing her. She was one of our cases." He confessed.

"When did you start seeing her?" Dave asked.

"I ran into her at a restaurant three weeks ago, we have only been out twice. And both got interrupted by phone call." Hotch said.

"Aaron, her case was in May, you started seeing her in July. There is nothing inappropriate about that. She is a good person. How's Caroline?" Dave asked.

"Fine, cute, precocious. I read her a bedtime story last night." He said with a smile.

"Two dates, huh?" Dave teased he could see that Aaron was falling for her. He was happy for him; Aaron's relationships haven't always been happy ones. But, he had hope for this one.

Early afternoon on Sunday, they had lead. The name of a possible suspect. They are running his DNA and having Garcia do a background. She called during their lunch, "Hey, I've sent info to your tablet on Carl Goshen, still waiting on more. Also, my fellow Americans, in the Washington Post today, they ran pictures of last night's State Dinner at the White House. Sending two pictures of the very lovely Jade Foster. First, looking fantastic with her Dad."

JJ interrupted Garcia "Beautiful gown, she looked gorgeous."

"Wait until you see this one, Jade is dancing with an Argentine soccer player. Both are beautiful." Garcia stated

"Wow, he is gorgeous! Lucky woman." Kate said with excitement.

"Don't worry my gorgeous hunks of the BAU, you all still rank higher than him in my book." Garcia teased.

"Thanks, baby girl." Morgan said.

"Oh, if you only meant that, Penelope." Rossi laughed.

Hotch smiled slightly at the exchanged between Garcia and Rossi. He read the information on the unsub. Then looked at the pictures of Jade. "I need to make a phone call." Hotch said getting up and leaving the room. He took a seat in the hallway, he placed the call.

"Hello, back already?" Jade asked.

"Argentine soccer player?" He said very seriously.

"One dance, he didn't score. Seen the paper, have you?" She teased.

"Garcia sent us pictures. You looked beautiful, by the way." He complimented her.

"Thank you. I had a good time. So, you are not back?" she asked.

"No, we are still in South Dakota. We have a good lead. Where's Caroline?" He noticed the quiet.

"She is downstairs with Dad, we haven't went home yet. They are enjoying being together. He's always so busy, so we're taking advantage of the day." She answered.

"Well, just thought I would call and tell you how gorgeous you looked last night. Talk to you when we get back. Bye." He said.

"Thank you. Be careful. Bye." Jade told him.

They got a call that the unsub was spotted across town, "Morgan, you and Kate go check it out. We will wait on the DNA." Hotch ordered.

Rossi moved over by Hotch, "How is she?" He questioned.

"One dance, no score." Hotch replied smiling. Rossi laughed.

The case was solved late Tuesday. As they approached the suspect, he set himself on fire. The team arrived back at Quantico around 1:00 A.M on Wednesday.

Hotch got in the office around 9:00, he called Jade, "Hi, Aaron."

"We're back." He informed her.

"I'm glad about that." She said.

"What are you doing this weekend? Gone back to the White House?" He teased.

"No, I'm planning on spending time with you. When will that be?" She asked

"Well, Jack is going to his cousins on Friday, and will be away until Sunday. So, I have nothing plan." He said.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Well, I have some thoughts." He said.

"Naughty ones, I hope." She teased. He blushed slightly. "Why don't you come over on Friday night?"

"Fine, want to go out to dinner?" he asked.

"No, either I will cook, or we will just order in." Jade replied

"Fine with me. Well, I have a meeting to get to." He said.

"And I have a class this morning. Have a good day." She said.

"You, too. Jade, I've missed you. Bye" Aaron admitted.

"I missed you, too. Bye." She sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

They talked later that evening about the last four days. He told her a little about the case and she shared stories about dinner at the White House. And of course, they talked about Jack and Caroline. He called her a couple of times on Thursday just to say hello.

Friday morning her phone buzzed, "Aaron, please tell me you are not leaving town."

"Not leaving. Just thought I would call about tonight. Jessica is picking up Jack around 7:30. Which means, I should be over by 8:00." He enthusiastically confirmed.

"That's good. I have a 4:00 meeting with my editor and a couple of errands I need to do." Jade explained.

"I have a meeting, I will see you tonight. Bye." Aaron told her.

"See you later. Goodbye." She replied. Jade thought how cute it was that he was so excited.

Aaron arrived promptly at 7:55 with roses in hand. "For you. I'm trying to make up for the last two dates."

"They are beautiful. Thank you." She kissed him.

She took the roses; he followed her into the kitchen. "That is a beautiful dress. Or maybe it is just you." He teased.

"I just got home haven't had time to change, yet." She bantered as she arranged the flower and set them on the table. "Come on you can help me do that." She said taking his hand. They walked in the bedroom.

"Where's Caroline?" he questioned, Jade kissed him.

"Who?" She teased as she turned for him to unzip her dress. "She is spending the night at Grandpa's house."

He did, she turned; he kissed her. "Birth control?"

"Taken care of." She smiled.

He kissed her, and then pulled her dress off from her shoulders. It fell to the floor. Jade is now standing before him in a blue bra with matching g-string. "God, you are so gorgeous."

She unbuttoned his shirt, and then kissed his chest. "Where's your phone?" He handed it to her, she laid it on the dresser on the across the room. He laughed at her. "Hey, if something vibrates against me I don't want it to be the phone. Now, where was I? I remember." she teased. She unbuttoned his jeans; she slid her hand down the front. "Impressive." Which caused him to blush.

Aaron took her is his arms and moved her to the bed. He undressed and lay down next to her. They kissed and enjoyed the touch of each other's bodies. He unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. Then he concentrated his attention on her breasts, "So, beautiful." He continued to kiss her breasts while he ran his hand down her body. "Of course, you are perfect." He slipped his fingers into the lacy, blue g-string. "These will look great on the floor." He dropped them beside of the bed; and then kissed the inside of her thighs. With those kisses, he moved up her body, stared into her deep blue eyes and made love to her. Slowly, wonderfully until they both were fully contented.

After she laid her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. "So glad your phone didn't ring."

"Me, too." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Not right, now. I want to stay here with you beside of me. Holding you, talking to you, making love to you." He smiled.

"Sounds wonderful, how was your day?" Jade asked kissing his chest.

"Busy, between cases, reports, meetings, and Jack, my days are always busy." He shared.

"I know how that goes, not the case thing. But working and raising a child, is not a easy job." Jade stated. "Some days are hard, and then Caroline smiles at me. That's all I need."

"Thanks, for not including me." He teased.

"And to get laid on occasion." She straddled and kissed him, "Good news, I feel something moving and it is not your phone." She smiled and moved off from him. He is aroused; she slowly pleased him.

"Oh, my god." He moaned.

She continued and then with a look of total satisfaction on his face he climaxed. She stretched out beside of him. They shared a kiss and then another one.

"Did that help to relief your stress?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. You seem a little stressed." He ran his hand between her legs, and teased her. She squirmed and moaned. "You like that?" he questioned as he nibbled on her breast.

"So good." She sighed.

"Let's see if I can make you feel even better." He moved down and brought her to a fantastic orgasm. He moved back up and took her in his arms.

"Wow." That was the only word she murmured.

He laughed. "I left you speechless? You must have enjoyed it." Aaron was very pleased with himself.

They talked for a little while; she glanced at the clock. "It's ten thirty. Hungry?"

"A little." He agreed.

"Let's go raid the refrigerator." She suggested. She puts on a robe and he pulled on his boxers and t-shirt.

She opened the refrigerator, "You're in luck; Ruth made chicken salad today for Caroline. Want a sandwich and a Guinness."

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"What are you having?" he questioned.

"My favorite, PB &amp; J." She replied.

"You are not raising Caroline to be a vegetarian?" He asked.

"No, I made the choice to be one. I'm not strict about. I just found out, I feel better not eating meat." He looked at her and smiled. "You know what I mean. I think Caroline needs the protein; and she loves chicken. But, she eats a lot of vegetables." She explained as they make their sandwiches.

"That's good to know, because Jack and I love hamburgers." He smiled. "One of our favorite foods."

"You two would get along great with my Dad. That is his favorite food." She laughed. They sat down and enjoyed, their sandwiches.

"This is really good chicken salad." He commented.

"It is one of Caroline's favorites." She smiled.

"What made you leave Caroline at your Dad's tonight?" He asked.

"Sex. I want to be alone with you." She smiled. "And after being at Dad's last weekend, I realized he needed to spend more time with her. I also, need to let go of her a little bit. Since she was taken, it has been difficult for me to leave her. I'm working through that."

"I'm proud of you. It's hard to let go, and with what you went through understandable." He stated. "And I'm glad we are alone, you are really noisy."

"It's the things you do to me." She leaned over and kissed him.

"What time are you picking up Caroline tomorrow?" Aaron asked still kissing her.

"Around noon. Are you ready to go back to bed? She smiled.

"More than ready." He replied.

They made love. It was just as wonderful as all the times before. He held her and they fell asleep entangled in each other's naked bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

Aaron moaned, "Morning. What time is it?" He opened his eyes and stared into hers. Jade was on top of him; and at the moment kissing his neck.

"Time for sex." She passionately kissed him.

"I like sex time." He laughed flipping her over and making love to her.

"God, wonderful way to start a Saturday." She teased.

"I think so." Aaron said.

They took a shower, and dressed. She made coffee and fixed breakfast. "Breakfast was delicious. Thank you." He said.

Jade's phone buzzed, "Morning Dad." She said as she stepped out of the room. As she walked back in Aaron grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap.

"How was the sleepover?" he asked. She got up and poured more coffee.

"I talked with Caroline, she having a great time. She has been playing with Molly McGuire, but she misses me." She said kissing Aaron.

"Molly McGuire?" Aaron said slightly confused.

"Molly McGuire is Dad's dog." Jade laughed. "I need to pick Caroline up by 11:00, Dad has a meeting this afternoon. I would ask you to come with me, but I think it is too early to do that."

"Too early? You mean in our relationship?" He bantered. "Did you just use me for sex? Am I a one night stand?"

"Hotchner, you do have a sense of humor." Jade laughed. "I'm hoping you want to come over tonight. So, you would be at least a two night stand." Jade remarked.

"That makes me feel less used. But, seriously what do you mean?" Aaron questioned.

"We don't know where this relationship is going. You and I are just getting to know each other. I don't want Caroline, or Dad for that matter, to get close to you until we figure it out. Sorry, I'm really cautious about relationships. Don't you feel the same way about introducing women to Jack?" She asked.

"I know what you mean; I have only introduced one woman to him and I dated her a couple of months before I did. So, I understand. I'm cautious of relationships, too." He admitted. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you. We will know when it is time to bring in the kids and your Dad. But, you should know that I adore Caroline and her Mom." Aaron added.

"Thank you. Do you want to come to dinner tonight?" She kissed him.

"Of course, what time?" He wrapped his arm around her. "Can I spend the night?" He kissed her neck.

"Around 6:00 or so, since we will be dining with Caroline. And plan on staying the night." She replied with a smile. "You can sneak out before Caroline gets up."

"Well, I better go. See you later. Have a great day." He kissed her.

"You too, Bye" She said as he left.

On his way home Aaron decided he wouldn't work today; which was the normal way he would spend a Saturday without Jack. Instead, he called a friend and set up a golf game.

Jade picked up Caroline, and after answering a few of Dad's questions about her date, took Caroline to lunch. She told her of all the adventures that she and Grandpa enjoyed together. They stopped by the market to pick up food for dinner. Caroline was excited that Aaron was coming over.

Jade was in the kitchen preparing the chicken, when Aaron called, "Hi."

"Hi, I'm calling to see if you need me to pick up anything on the way over?" He asked.

"No, I have everything under control. When will you be arriving?" She smiled.

"Funny you should asked, I'm a few blocks from your house. Early, is that all right?" He looked at the time, it is only 5:00.

"Of course, don't ring the doorbell Caroline is napping on the sofa. I will watch for you." She smiled.

About five minutes later, she quietly opened the door. Aaron stepped in and kissed her. She noticed he is carrying a bag. They walked into the kitchen. He placed the bag on the counter and then wrapped his arms around her. They passionately kissed, "I missed you, today." He whispered.

"I missed being with you. What is in the bag?" Jade wondered.

"It's for Caroline." He smiled.

"You will spoil her." She whispered.

"I will spoil both of you. It is just a toy. I played golf this afternoon; they had them in the clubhouse. Thought she might enjoy it." He replied.

She poured them a glass of iced tea, and they sat at the counter. "So, what did you do today?"

"Played golf, not very well. But, it was fun." He smiled. "And you?"

"Picked her up, visited with Dad for a little while. He was curious about our date. You do realize that he had a background check done on you. Of course, he has done that to every guy I dated since I was fifteen." She smiled.

"I don't blame him, I would do the same thing. He seemed like a nice man, when we met." Aaron reflected.

"He approves of you, also. Dad has always been there for me, no matter what. Being in a political family isn't easy at times, but even when I would do something stupid he would support me. My college years were rough on him; he was Governor at that time. I disagreed with most of his political views. And of course, I thought it was my duty to let everyone know that." She laughed.

"Bet, he loved that." Aaron teased.

"His answer to the press was always the same; _I raised a strong independent daughter with her own views. I am very proud of her and love her very much_." She smiled. "He had a that quote calligraphed and framed. It hangs in my office."

"Very sweet and true." Aaron kissed her.

"Mommy?" A little voice said waking up.

They walked over to the sofa, "Hey, sleepy head. Look who came over to see us." Mom smiled.

"Aaron hi!" She yawned wiping her eyes. Caroline extended her arms to him; he picked her up.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." She whined placing her head on his shoulder. He hugged her. "Mommy is getting dinner ready for us." He kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Sweetie. Let's go get you cleaned up a little bit." Jade told her daughter.

Aaron put her down. And she followed her Mom down the hall.

Around fifteen minutes later, they walked back into the living room. "All cleaned up." Caroline announced.

"Your hair looks very pretty in a pony tail." Aaron complimented her. "I brought you something, Caroline." He lifted the bag off from the counter. "Do you want to open it?"

A smile lit up her face, "Can I Mommy?" she asked.

Sure honey, what do you say to Aaron?" Her Mom reminded.

"Thank you, Aaron." She said as she kept glancing at the bag. He sat it on the floor in front of her. She put her hand in and pulled out a yellow box with a funny green alligator on it.

"It is Gobbling Gator." Aaron told her in a humorous voice. "Let's open it and I will show you how to play."

First she pulled out two small clubs and a bag of three balls out of the box. Aaron had to help her get the gator out. After the Gobbling Gator all set up. "Okay, Caroline this is how we play." Aaron instructed. "Place the ball here, them tap it very gently with the club. You need to hit the ball so it goes into the gator's mouth. You got that?" He asked.

She shook her head yes. "Come here. I will help you with the first one." He got on his knees behind her. "The ball is in place. Now take the club and lightly hit the ball." He put his arm around and help guide the club to make sure the ball hit it's target.

"Watch it, let's see it we hit the gator." Aaron excitedly said. It was a perfect hit the gator gobbled up the ball and then with a swish of the tail he returns it.

"I did it, I did it." Caroline laughed. She turned and threw her arms around Aaron neck. "Thank you. That's fun, let's play again."

"Well, you two play and I'm going to go finish dinner." Jade laughed.

As she was slicing the chicken breast and plating the veggie; she paused and watch the two them. You can tell that Aaron loved being a Dad.

"Okay, you two go wash your hands, dinner's ready." She ordered.

The two of them returned, and she fixed Caroline's plate. Then they sat down and enjoyed dinner. "Mom, I hit the gator by myself." Caroline told her.

"Wow, that's awesome." She smiled.

"We are going to have to go play miniature golf some day." Aaron suggested.

"What's that?" Caroline asked.

"You haven't played miniature golf? Well, we are going to go sometime soon." He promised.

"I have never taken her to do that. I never even thought about it." Jade smiled.

"The four of us will have to go. It's one of Jack's favorite things to do. I'm sure he would love teaching Caroline how to play." Aaron shared.

Caroline was excited about golfing, even though she didn't quite know what it was. After they finished. They played Gobbling Gator; of course, Caroline taught her Mom how to play.

"I never noticed how much like you she is." Aaron whispered. "really bossy."

"That is funny, Hotchner." She gave him a quick kiss. "Caroline, it is your bedtime." Mom announced.

"Aaron, will read my story to me tonight, please." She blinked her big blue eyes at him.

"Of course, I will." He smiled.

Mom took Caroline and got her ready for bed. "Aaron, I found my favorite book." She came running and jumped up on the sofa beside of him. "It's the one about the poky puppy." She yawned.

He stood and picked her up, "Well, let's go read it."

"Okay" She giggled.

He tossed her gently on to the bed, she giggled. Jade shook her head and thought so much for not letting Caroline get attached to him. Once she was all tucked in, Aaron sat on the bed and read _The Poky Little Puppy_. By the end she was almost asleep. "Nighty-night, baby. I love you." Mom kissed her.

"Nighty-night, Mommy; I love you, too. Thanks for the present, Aaron." She whispered.

He leaned down and kissed on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Caroline." He said softly.

They walked quietly out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

As they walked in to the living room, "You are so good with her." Jade kissed him. "And she has a crush on you."

"I have a crush on both of you." He kissed Jade.

"Sweet talk, I love it. Want a glass of wine?" She asked.

"That would be nice." He said as he moved the Gobbling Gator over by the wall.

"Here you go." She handed him a glass of wine. "Thanks for picking up the gator. That's so cute; she loved it."

"Thought maybe she would." He kissed her. "I have enjoyed this evening."

"So, have I, I'm glad you came over. Did you talk with Jack today?" She asked.

"A couple of times, he's having fun. He enjoys visiting with his cousins, five boys all about the same age. So they are having a great time, today they took canoes down a little inlet. And it is good for him to be with his Mom's family." He smiled.

"How old was he when he lost his Mom?" Jade questioned.

"Four, she and I had divorced the year before. Even at that age, it was hard on him." Aaron reflected. Jade took his hand.

"I'm sure it was on both of you. But, you moved forward, because you had to for him." She kissed him.

"And you, what about your life?" He said.

"Losing a love one is always difficult. Michael and I had been together for seven years; when he was killed in a car accident. I lost it, I didn't care if I live or die. I ran to Paris to escape and you already know the rest of that story. You just read _Poky Little Puppy_ to her. So, in a matter of just over a year I went from the worst thing that ever happened in my life; to the best. Wasn't planned but in a lot of ways, she saved me." Jade took a deep breath.

"I believe things happen for a reason. And sometimes out of pain come happiness." He passionately kissed her.

"I'm tired, ready to go to bed?" She smiled.

"Yes, I will be right back." He walked out the door. Then he walked back in carrying a small travel bag. "Needed to get my stuff. Toothbrush, razor stuff like that."

"Prepared, I like that." She laughed. "I'm going to check on Caroline."

He walked in to the bedroom and prepared for bed. As he came naked out of the bathroom, she came through the door. "I will be in bed." He wrapped his arms around her, they shared a kiss.

"Be right back." She teased. "Don't start without me."

She jumped in bed next to him and immediately moved on top. Jade started kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over. They teased each other slowly and very sensually. The couple delayed their climaxes as long as possible. It was amazing sex.

"God that was perfect. I love teasing you." Aaron whispered. He wrapped his arms around her squeezed tightly.

"We agree, I love you teasing me, too." She laughed. "Oh, and I loved making you moan and talk dirty to me."

"I didn't talk dirty." He declared.

"But, I knew you wanted, too." Jade teased. He smiled.

She curled up in his arms and they fell asleep.

Early the next morning, he started kissing her body, and they made love.

Her body was still half on his; their legs were entangled. They relaxed and enjoyed holding each other. Aaron picked up his phone, "Oh, it is getting late; I need to leave before Caroline wakes up." he kissed Jade and started to get out of bed.

"Wait, maybe you don't have to leave. I was worried about her getting attached to you. But, I think that ship has sailed." She laughed. "Do you want to go breakfast with us this morning?"

"I would love to; on one condition" he paused. "you promise that you and Caroline will have dinner with Jack and me one night this week."

"I promise" she kissed him. "Now, we do need to be dressed when Caroline wakes up."

"We will in a minute" he pulled her close. "I just want to hold you, before the chaos of the day starts. I think this is the way our Sunday mornings should always be for us." He kissed her.

"It is peaceful and I'm glad you are here with me." They kissed.

On this Sunday morning they both realized that their lives and the lives of their children had changed.


End file.
